heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
|games = |books = Quidditch Through the Ages The Tales of Beedle the Bard Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Harry Potter: The Character Vault Harry Potter: The Creature Vault}} |actor = Daniel Radcliff |actress = Emma Watson |inspiration = Her creator, JK Rowling |awards = #1 Heroine on Hollywood's 50 Favorite Female CharactersHollywood's 50 Favorite Female Characters |fullname = Hermione Jean Granger |alias = Hermy Granger Miss Granger Little Miss Perfect Mafalda Hopkirk Harry Potter Penelope Clearwater Bellatrix Lestrange Miss Grant Filthy Mudblood Minister Granger |personality = Head-strong, caring, protective, sisterly, brilliant, responsible, and hardworking, motherly, stubborn |appearance = Girl with brown eyes and bushy-turned wavy brown hair and fair skin |occupation = Minster for Magic |alignment = Good |affiliations = |goal = To become a greater witch Help Harry hunt down all Seven Horcruxes and destroy Lord Voldemort |home = England |family = Mrs. Granger Ron Weasley Rose Granger-Weasley Hugo Granger-Weasley Ginny Weasley Harry Potter James Potter Albus Potter Lily Potter Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley Bill Weasley Fleur Delacour Victoire Weasley Dominique Weasley Louis Weasley Charlie Weasley Percy Weasley Lucy Weasley Molly Weasley Fred Weasley † George Weasley Angelina Johnson Roxanne Weasley Fred Weasley II }} |pets = Crookshanks |friends = }} |minions = Ethel |enemies = Voldemort †, Severus Snape † , Draco Malfoy , Bellatrix Lestrange †, Dolores Umbridge, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Lucius Malfoy , Narcissa Malfoy , Death Eaters, Rita Skeeter, Marietta Edgecombe, Argus Filch , Quirinus Quirrell †, Kreacher , Griphook, Goblins |likes = Having friends, studying magic, her family, Ron, otters, magic, spending time with her friends |dislikes = Lavender Brown , thought of being expelled, flying, failure, Ron making fun of her, her loved ones in danger, having no friends, Lord Voldemort |powers = Magic History of magic Casting a patronus charm |possessions = Charmed handbag The Tales of Beedle the Bard Advanced Rune Translation Ancient Runes Made Easy An Appraisal of Magial Education in Europe Aqu Eructo Spellbook Dress roads Ear-rings Dumbledore's Army coin Spellbooks Card from Gilderoy Lockhard Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century Pencil case}} |fate = Marries Ron Weasley and has two children, Hugo and Rose. |quote = "No, Harry, you listen, we’re coming with you. That was decided months ago – years, really" “Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.” |weapons = Her wand Bellatrix Lestrange's wand }} Hermione Jean Granger is the tritagonist of Harry Potter ''franchise.. She appears in all seven books and all eight ''Harry Potter ''films. Background Hermione Jean Granger was born with magic on September 19, 1979 to Mr and Mrs Granger, a pair of Muggle parents who work as dentists. Without realizing she was a witch, Hermione sometimes sets off her magic. When she was eleven-going-on-twelve years old, in summer of 1991, Hermione receives an acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though initially shocked, her parents are proud of Hermione. Before her first year along with her wand, Hermione read all about the history of Magic and her school and memorizes several spells. Concept and creation Hermione was created by JK Rowling, who also based the character off herself as a child. During early developments of the novel, Hermione was always called Hermione Granger. The reason of choosing such an uncommon name as Hermione for the character is because, according to Rowling, she did not bear getting any child mocked because of sharing a name with an "insufferable know-it-all" such as Hermione to live off the shore of the island that the Potters lived, where Hermione's father would have found an infant Harry Potter. At one point, Hermione was also going to have a Muggle sister but she was cut during the fifth book, ''The Order of the Phoenix. During an interview, it was revealed by JK Rowling that Hermione was given the name "Jane" as a middle name. However, she soon changed it to Jean because Rowling didn't want Hermione to In her development in the films, Singer Katy B originally auditoned to play Hermione but was dismissed because she had not read the books and Charlotte Church was too old to play the part. So Emma Watson was cast instead. Emma Watson almost did not get the role because she refused to audition, unlike other girls at her school. In the books, Hermione is described at having buck teeth before having them shrinked to a different size. She was intended to have buck teeh in the final version of the Philosopher's Stone. Emma Watson was going to wear the fake buck teeth. However, she could not be understood, so the buck teeth were removed altogether. Personality Hermione is very intelligant and on the book smart side.Out of the three friends, she takes school the one who initially takes the most seriousness of education rather than her friends. For example, when she, Harry and Ron suddenly saved themselves from Fluffy the Three Headed Dog, she showed more concern that they could have been killed or worse, expelled. Ron pointed out that she should have gotten her priorities straight. However, as an eleven-year-old, Hermione showed a rebellious side, as she covered for Ron and Harry after they saved her from a vicious Troll. According to both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, she is one of the brightest witches of her age. However, Snape says that she is an "insufferable know-it-all," but she is actually very smart. Harry points out that she is the smartest witch to Horace Slughorn, who was impressed with Hermione. Because of her efficiency, Hermione was known to read for recreation and for fun and did things on the side. Hermione was the first in the trio to master any spell and used them beyond her own educational level. Even though Harrywas well-versed in spells, he acknowledged Hermione as the best witch in their year. Physical Appearance Hermione is a beautiful woman, with brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Powers and Abilities *'Magical aptitude: '''Hermione was the first in the trio to master any spell and used them beyond her own educational level. Even though Harry was well-versed in spells, he acknowledged Hermione as the best witch in their year, being able cast multiple spells and curses, and expresses them in various ways: **'Non-Verbal Magic:' Hermione learned how to cast a spell without uttering words or the use of a wand. She demonstrated this at best in her sixth year. ***Wandless magic: In addition to that, Hermione was skilled in wandless magic, even before her sixth year. **'Defense Against the Dark Arts:' Magic dealing with defending a person or person(s) from any form of dark magic, i.e. a curse. Hermione was well versed in defending dark magic, as she was able to use it to free Ron from the devil's snare. Harry taught Hermione how to defend herself better in this part. ***'Dueling:' Hermione was a capable wand duelist, using defensive and offensive spells against her opponents. Hermione was even able to sustain Bellatrix Lestrange, but only for a short while, even though Hermione had help from Ginny and Luna Lovegood. ***'Casting Charms:' Hermione casts charm quite easily. She enchanted a small bag to contain much with the Undetectable Extension Charm (the same spell that Newt scamander uses on his suitcase) and even performed memory charms to her parents and two Death Eaters. ****'Patronus: Due to having a good heart and soul, Hermione could create a patronus by her fifth year, which took form of the otter. **'''Transfiguration: Power focusing on how to alter the form or appearance of another object. **'Healing Magic:' The ability to heal any visible wound and/or illness. Hermione also had an idea on how to heal other people with a poiton as well. **'Apparation:' Ability to transport from one place to another. However, it does not work on Hogwarts ground (unless you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts). She succeeded in Apparating in The Deathly Hollows when transporting herself and Harry to multiple locations. *'Herbology: '''Hermione was well-versed in Herbology, as she knew the Devil Snare’s weakness while saving Ron. Even in the first year, Harry points out that Ron was lucky Hermione studied well in herbology. *'Potioncraft:' Ability to create potions. She was able to make Polyjuice Potion. Only Harry could best her in the sixth year (but this was because he had Severus Snape's journal) *'Arithmancy:' Hermione has a magical discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and numerology *'History of Magic:' Hermione knows the history of magic and studied it even before she went to Hogwarts. For example, she knew how witches made the ceiling to look like the night sky in Hogwarts (The Philosopher's Stone). *'Care of Magical creatures:' Hermione had excelled in Magizoology, having knowledge in how to take care of other creatures in magic. It was one of her favorite classes because her friend, Hagrid taught it. She ''Harry Potter ''(book series) ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Having been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione buys her robes and her books, and begins reading on the history of the wizarding world. When they day comes to leave, Hermione meets and befriends Neville Longbottom, as she is seen trying to find his toad with him. They meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She mocks Ron inability to perform a spell to make his rat yellow, instead, she performs the "oculus" spell on Harry to fix his broken glasses. Throughout the beginning of the school year, she annoys her fellow classmates with her knowledge, causing Harry and Ron to think Hermione is arrogant. Hermione overhears Harry and Ron talk about her, causing her to feel hurt. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' ''Harry Potter (film series) ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone On the Hogwarts train, Hermione meets fellow first-year Neville Longbottom, who accidentally lost his toad, Trevor and goes to help him. In one compartment, she asks two boys if they have seen the toad that Neville lost. The red-haired boy denies this, however, Hermione notices that he is going to perform a spell on his pet rat and asks him to show her. The red-head starts to recite a spell his brother gave him, but after hearing it, Hermione notes that it is not a real spell. She decides to show them a charm she uses that repairs the one boy’s glasses. After seeing him, she recognizes the dark-haired boy as Harry Potter and introduces herself, and learns the Red-head's name is Ron Weasley. Before leaving, Hermione advises them to dress into their robes before they get to school and adds that Ron has dirt on his nose. During the Sorting Hat Ceremony, Hermione is sorted into Gryffindor. On the first day of school, as Hermione is writing on her notebook, she hears the door open and sees that it is Ron and Harry running late. Hermione just shakes her head and then resumes writing in her notebook. She attempts to answer a question that Harry did not know, but Snape rebuffs her. At study hall, Hermione listens to Harry as he reads about an attempted burglary at Gringotts and tells it to Ron and Hermione. In their afternoon classes, Hermione is at Broom flying lessons, where she struggles to get her broom off the ground as it just flops around. However she is able to finally bring it up in her hand. After Neville flying his broom incidentally goes awry, Madam Hooch takes him to the hospital wing; there, when Draco takes advantage by taking Neville’s remembral and plans to put it on the roof. As Harry mounts his broom, Hermione begins telling him not to fly as the teacher instructed. However, he ignores her, earning Hermione to call him an idiot. However, this incident causes Harry to become a seeker, causing Hermione to look at one of the engravings in the hall and sees that Harry’s father, James, was a seeker. She later shows this to Harry and Ron, shocking both of the boys. As they are making their way through the staircases to Gryffindor Tower, they are suddenly taken to the third floor and remove themselves from the stairs before it moves again. Hermione realizes they are on the forbidden floor and all three go to leave but are cornered by Mrs Norris. They hurriedly run to avoid Mr Filch finding them, but find that they are stuck when they find a closed door locked. Hermione quickly uses her wand and uses the unlocking charm and they quickly close the doors. However, they realize that there is a three headed dog. Out of the only trio, Hermione sees a trapdoor. The three elven-year-olds quickly rush out of the room and to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione goes to her room, saying she is going to bed before Ron and Harry come up with a plan to get them killed, or worse in her case, expelled. On Halloween, during one of their lessons, Hermione notes Ron struggling with the Levitation Spell. Ron coaxes Hermione to perform it. She is the only one in the class who successfully casts the levitation spell. As she is walking down the hallway, she hears Ron telling Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus of how she is a nightmare and has no friends. Overhearing this, Hermione grows upset and spends the rest of the day in the girls' bathroom, much to Ron’s guilt. On Halloween Night, Hermione encounters a troll, but Ron and Harry later save her. Surprised by Hermione's sudden misbehavior, McGonagall deducts ten points from Gryffindor for her lack of judgement, but also awards five points to Ron and Harry each for saving Hermione and defeating a troll. This event makes the trio finally become friends. During their first quidditch match, Hermione supports Gryffindor's team, but she notices Snape apparently jinxing the broom and sets his robe on fire. Luckily, this distraction causes the real jinxer, Professor Quirrell to break concentration. Before leaving the holidays and after trying to find information about Nicholas Flamel, she advises them to look at the Restricted section. When she returns to Hogwarts, the trio’s hunt for the stone continues. Hermione finds a book that contains information about the Philosopher’s Stone, and the trio go to confront Hagrid, who does inform them that the stone does exist but insists that Snape is not trying to steal the stone but is protecting it. Hermione is present when she sees Norbert hatch, and is actually shocked to see that Hagrid has one. ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Family *Mr. Granger (father) *Mrs. Granger (mother) *Ron Weasley (husband) *Rose Granger-Weasley (daughter) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (son) *Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) *Molly Weasley (mother-in-law) *Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) *Fleur Delacour (sister-in-law) *Victoire Weasley (niece) *Dominique Weasley (niece) *Louis Weasley (nephew) *Charlie Weasley (brother-in-law) *Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) *Lucy Weasley (niece) *Molly Weasley (niece) *Fred Weasley (brother-in-law) *George Weasley (brother-in-law) *Angelina Johnson (sister-in-law) *Roxanne Weasley (niece) *Fred Weasley II (nephew) *Ginny Weasley (sister-in-law) *Harry Potter (brother-in-law) *James Potter (nephew) *Albus Potter (nephew) *Lily Potter (niece) Gallery Relationships Trivia * Hermione fears failure, which is her boggart. * Hermione is an avid book reader in the films and novels, just as Belle, another portrayal made by Emma Watson in the 2017 re-make of Beauty and the Beast. * In a sense, Hermione is similar to Twilight Sparkle, as they both have a love a book and are very intelligent. Also out of all their friends, they both use logic and reason rather than depend on magic to solve thier problems. External Links * Hermione Granger on Harry Potter Wiki\ References Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Live-action characters Category:Book characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Movie characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters introduced in 1998